Without a sound:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Luke loses his hearing, and Phil Ackley is responsible for it, and a couple of murders, and he grows closer to his cousins more than ever, Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions and thoughts on this one! IT'S COMPLETED!
1. LUKE'S REUNION: PROLOGUE:

_**Bo, Daisy, and Luke Duke: John Schneider, Catherine Bach, and Tom Wopat: The Dukes of Hazzard: Reunion!**_

Author's Note: Please take pity on me, this is my first time writing, I did it before, but took sometime off cause of personal stuff, so please R&R, my stories, and please be honest, I appreciate it!

_**Summary: Luke goes against an old enemy, and loses his hearing in the process, and everyone is sadden by the news, Can he recover? Will it be permanent? He is growing closer to his cousins more now than ever, Can they help him before he is in danger? Find out in this story**_

LUKE'S REUNION: PROLOGUE:

It was not such a typical day in Hazzard County, Georgia, it was a hot summer day, and everyone in Hazzard County was doing their best to keep cool, and everyone is miserable, and they hope that the heatwave would end soon, or otherwise people are gonna lose their minds.

Here is something that is not typical, the Duke Boys getting into a fight with a couple of Scum sucking crooks, at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and they were there to represent the Government, and so far, they did a great job, and gotten off their probation, and were enjoying themselves, until one of the crooks got smart with their beautiful cousin, Daisy, and that set them off, everyone in Hazzard knows that you don't mess with Bo, and Luke's cousin.

Cooter came in, and saw that their friends were in trouble, and he shouted over the furniture being broken, **_"Mind if I cut in on this dance?!"_**, and Bo shouted back, **_"Be our guest!"_**, and he jumped on one who had Luke pinned, and he sucker punched him, and Luke said with a smile, "Much Obliged, Cooter", and they continued with the fight, and they continued the fight, until one crook, named, Smith, said, "Let's go, Parker", and the other one nodded, and he gave them a warning, and he said with a venom, **_"This isn't over yet, Plowboy!"_**, and he said sweetly to Daisy, "I will see you tonight, Sweetness", and he left with his friend.

Luke and Bo were both breathing hard from the fight, and Daisy tossed them some towels, and got them their Beers, and they thanked her, and asked her if she is OK, and she told them that she was fine, and thanked her for coming to her rescue, and she told them to relax, and she is gonna bring out their dinners, and Cooter told them that he has to get back to the Garage, and do some work, and they all said, "goodbye", and Daisy went to get their meal, and then went back to work, and Bo and Luke ate their dinner in peace, and then after awhile, Daisy brought out their desserts.

Luke asked as he took a bite of his Peach Pie, "You sure that you and Daisy, and Cooter don't mind coming to my Highschool Reunion?" and Bo said with a smile, "We don't mind, we want to meet some of the people that are important to you, and get to know them too", and Luke nodded, and then said with uncertainty, "You sure?" and Bo said with a chuckle, "Luke, Would you put a sock in it? Don't worry, it will be fun", and Luke nodded, and did as he was told, and they enjoyed their evening.

Smith and Parker went to report to their boss, Phil Ackley, and they told him what happened, and Ackley said with anger, **_"We can't have any slipups, we need to be on schedule!"_**, and he composed himself, and he said, "We are gonna get Luke Duke once and for all, and then get the money from the Carpenter's Hotel in Atlanta on Saturday Night, and then we leave for Mexico", and they nodded, and they went over the arrangements they made for the heist of the hotel.

End of: LUKE'S REUNION: PROLOGUE:

_**Balladeer: Oh no, It looks like Luke is going to be walking into danger, and there is no way he is going to know, and will Phil Ackley be successful in his attempt to recover the amount he lost to the Dukes? Will Luke survive whatever Ackley has in mind for him? Stay Tuned for the next chapter of: Without a sound, y'all! **_


	2. PERSONAL HELL: PART ONE:

PERSONAL HELL: PART ONE:

Jesse Duke was doing some reading as he heard his nephews coming down the stairs, and he looked over at them, and thought to himself, **_"They are the handsomest boys of all of Hazzard County"_**, and he snapped back to the Present, and he told them that they were handsome, and they smiled and thanked him, Luke opted for a Blue Shirt, with only three buttons undone, and the shirt matched the Sapphire of his eyes, and White Slacks, and with his deep tan, the ladies won't be able to take their eyes off of him, and Bo opted for Brown Shirt, also with the three buttons undone, and a matching pair of Slacks, with a deeper tan, and his Baby Blue Eyes, he looked more handsome than his cousin, and at that moment, it was a silent competition of who would be better looking, and at that moment, they are waiting on Daisy.

Daisy was putting on the last of her makeup, and took a look at herself in the mirror, and thought to herself, **_"God, I hope that I do Luke very proud"_**, and she picked up her Shawl, and Purse, and headed to the Living Room, to be with her family, and Bo and Luke took one look at Daisy, who was wearing a Dark Blue Dress, and matching heels, and she had her hair swept up, and they whistled, and clapped, Luke said exclaiming, **_"Take my breath away, Daisy, You look sensational, Cousin!" _**and she looked at her older cousin happily, and said, "Really?" and Bo said with a smile, "You sure do, I am sorry for the hearts you are breaking tonight", and Luke said to his younger cousin, "Bo, you should talk, you are gonna break hearts tonight too, you look sensational too", and that made Bo feel good, and he thanked Luke, and they hooked Daisy's arm in between theirs, and set off, and Jesse called after them, **_"Have fun, and be careful, please!"_**, and they yelled back, **_"Yes, Sir!"_**, and they set off in the "General Lee" for the Luke's Reunion.

At Carpenter's Hotel, the party was in full swing, and the people were dancing, talking, eating, and drinking, and they were having a great time, and one couple in particular, Rebecca Watson, and her Fiancé, Robert Barker, were talking about their past lives, and the life, they are gonna share together, and the Wedding too, and they danced as they were doing this, and nothing in the world seemed to matter to them, and the evening progressed just like that.

The Dukes picked up Cooter on the way, and they all got out, and Luke said to the gang, "You guys look really great, and I am proud to know you, and introduce you to them", and they smiled proudly, and they all thanked them, and they went inside, to have fun, but they have no idea that Ackley, and Co. were watching them.

Rebecca and Robert separated after awhile, she saw Luke coming in with some people, and they headed for the Buffet Table, and she went over to him, and said with a smile, "Luke?" and Luke looked at her, was shocked, he exclaimed, **_"Rebecca Watson?"_** and she smiled, and said, "You remembered me", and Luke said with a smile, " How could I forget? Your father chased me with a shotgun", and they both chuckled, and she said, "Sorry, I guess I never apologized to you for that", and then her Fiancé showed up, and she said to Luke, "Luke Duke, This is my Fiancé, Robert Barker, Robert, this is an old friend of mine, Luke Duke", and they shook hands, and exchanged pleasantries, and then Luke introduced Cooter, Daisy, and Bo to them, and they talked for awhile, until Rebecca said this.

"Honey, Why don't you, Daisy, Bo, and Cooter go get to know each other while me and Luke catch up on old times?" and Robert suddenly felt jealous, and said, "Sure", and they went off, leaving the Brunette Duke, and Rebecca to talk for awhile, Robert, Daisy, Bo, and Cooter talked awkwardly for a few minutes, and suddenly he said, "I am sorry, I need to get some air", and Daisy said, "Of course", and he left, and Daisy, Cooter, and Bo went back to Luke, and Rebecca.

They were talking about an old memory, and Daisy said, "We lost our new companion", and Cooter and Bo confirmed it, Rebecca said, "Oh, I better go check on him", and she left, and the Dukes, and Cooter went to enjoy themselves, and to get something to eat. Little did they know, that Ackley, and Co. were robbing the Front Desk, and left in a hurry.

"Don't be jealous, Honey, Luke Duke and I are only friends, and we had some laughs together that's all, and Robert gave up, and said, "OK, maybe I was a little bit jealous, OK?", and Rebecca came to him, and said, "I don't love Luke, I love you, MMMM", and he smiled, and said, "You do?", and she said, "Oh yeah", and they kissed, and she said stopping for a moment, and said, "Let's go home", he said, "It's early", she smiled all of sudden, and said, "That's the point", and they kissed once more, and left.

The Dukes came out, and saw that Rebecca and Robert were leaving, and Daisy said, "See, Luke, you made him jealous", and he said, "You think?", and Cooter said, "Oh yeah, Buddyroo", and Bo said, "They are probably leaving", and Luke said, "They're leaving?", and his cousins, and friend nodded, and Luke said, "I am gonna stop them, and explain to Robert, I am not a threat", and off he went, while the others waited for him by the entrance to the Banquet Room.

Meanwhile Ackley and Co. found Robert's car, and broke into it, Robert and Rebecca came out as soon as they were doing that, and Robert yelled at them, **_"Hey, that's my car!"_**, and Ackley and his goons shot him, and Rebecca screamed, Ackley and his goons shot her too, and Luke came rushing out, and saw what was happening, and yelled, **_"Hey!"_**, and he gasped as he saw it was Ackley, who was responsible, and his ex-Marine buddy threw a bomb towards Luke, and it blew up the nearby car, and it ruptured Luke's eardrums, and he held his hands to his ears to stop the ringing, and he fell unconsciously besides the two dead bodies, into his own personal hell.

End of: PERSONAL HELL: PART ONE:

**_Balladeer: Will Ackley get away with two accounts of Murder, along with his associates? Is Luke going to make it through his ordeal? Will his life be the same again? Is his family going to help? Find out the next exciting chapter of: Without a sound, y'all! _**


	3. ACCEPTANCE: PART TWO:

ACCEPTANCE: PART TWO:

Bo and Daisy sadly called their uncle, and Cooter was waiting for the doctor to come update them on Luke's condition, and once he settled down on the nearby couch, Bo and Daisy came back in, and they were emotionally drained, and Cooter offered an warm embrace, and they accepted it gratefully, and they broke down, and when Jesse came in, he comforted them once again, when they broke down, he rubbed the small of their backs, and whispered encouraging words to them, and then he included Cooter in this, while they waited on Luke's condition.

Doc Appleby checked on Luke with various tests, and he was satisfied with what the results were, and he told the nurse nearby, "I want him on a course of antibiotics, and make sure that we keep the eardrums dry, and clean", and the nurse, Nurse Colleen, said, "Yes, Doctor", and he went to the Waiting Room to tell the Dukes, and Cooter the dreadful news about Luke.

Cooter was asleep, while Bo and Daisy were at their uncle's side, and he was telling them stories about Luke, and how he was as a child, and how Martha would sing to him to make him feel better at night, he told them about the time Luke learned about what is scary, what is not scary, then he told about how Luke would protect his cousins when they were all little, that made them feel better, and once Doc Appleby showed up, Bo woke up Cooter, they all went towards him to find out what is wrong with their loved one, and friend.

Jesse was straight to the point, and he asked, "How is my boy, Homer?" and he was brutally honest, he told them, "Luke has lost his hearing, and I don't know if it's permanent, but I got him on a course of antibiotics", and they nodded, and Cooter asked, "What about Hearing Aids?" and Doc Appleby shook his head "no", and said explaining, "Luke's Ears are ringing, and if any device is placed in the injured area, they can make it worse", and everyone else nodded, and Doc Appleby said, "All we can do is wait", and they nodded once again, and Doc Appleby said, "Good news, he doesn't have any Internal Injuries, but I want him to stay for Observation, just in case", and Jesse nodded, and said, "OK, thanks, Doc, I appreciated everything you did for him", Daisy, Cooter, and Bo thanked him too, and they all decided that since Luke is OK, they could go home and get some sleep, then see Luke in the morning.

Luke was not sleeping, and he was thinking about what happened, and feeling helpless about not doing a damn thing about it, and he wasn't feeling so good, he had ringing in his ears, and he knew from the expression on Doc Appleby's face that it was not good, and he was not happy at all, he was miserable, and he thought to himself, **_"My life is over"_**, and he closed his eyes, and said a silent prayer to himself, **_"Dear God, if you help me, I promise I will be better to everyone, I will do more than ever, if you make me well"_**, and then he fought the urge to sleep, but he lost and went to sleep in no time with any problems.

The Dukes returned to their farm exhausted, and drained, and they changed for bed, and then they all went to sleep too like Luke, but Bo was still awake, and felt sad that his cousin wasn't in his bed besides him, and he cried himself hard, and he looked up to the sky, composed himself, and said pleading silently, **_"God, Please take care of Luke, he didn't do anything wrong, and he needs all the help he can get, so if you do this, I promise I will do anything for you with no lip"_**, and then he finally went to sleep, feeling a little bit better.

The next morning, the Dukes and Doc Appleby went to Luke's room, and they began to discuss Luke's condition further, and Doc Appleby said, "I don't think they will rehabilitate on their own", and the Dukes nodded, and then Luke shouted out loud, **_"Can you hear me!"_** and Doc Appleby said explaining, "He can't hear his own voice, he needs reassurance that you can hear him", and he indicated to a Computer Screen in front of him, and he said, "Go ahead, he will see what you are typing", and Bo typed out, **_"We can hear you loud and clear, Buddy"_**, and he gave the "thumbs up" sign to him, and Luke nodded, and gave the gesture back in return, Dr. Appleby said suggesting, "Maybe we should let Luke get some sleep", and the Dukes nodded, and watched as Luke suddenly felt tired, and gave him a hug, they left to go home for awhile.

That night, Bo came back after his chores, and Jesse wanted Luke to have someone he felt comfortable at the moment, and he entered the room, and saw that his cousin was upset, and he signaled Luke, and used the computer that Doc Appleby provided for them during his hospital stay, he typed, **_"Are you OK, Luke?" _**and Luke shrugged, and Bo typed out persistently, **_"Talk to me, Cousin!"_**, and Luke thought about what to say, "I am scared, Bo, I am scared that I am not gonna get my hearing back", and Bo typed out, **_"I know how you feel, Luke…"_**, and he was suddenly cut off by Luke, and said shouting angrily at him, **_"How do you know, Bo, how do you know how I feel? Do you have constant ringing in your ears, huh, do you have a headache!"_** and he saw how hurt his cousin was by his outburst, and he composed himself, and said to his beloved baby cousin.

"**_I am so sorry, Bo, you had been great!"_**, Luke said a little loudly and Bo nodded, and Luke said in a normal voice, "I am going to beat this", and he smiled that familiar smile that Bo knew, and loved. "I know you will, Luke", Bo said confidently, they hugged each other, and they spent the rest of the time talking about things are going on in Hazzard, and then Doc Appleby gave them some good news, Luke can go home in a couple of days, and the smile never left the Brunette Duke's face after that.

Luke continued to do well in his recovery, but the real test will be when he gets home to Hazzard County, and he knew that he can't give up, and Doc Appleby is researching all options for him, and he continued to do well, and now with his family's support, he can do his best, and he and Bo spend as much time together, and one day, Luke was relaxing, and he thought to himself, "I got to spend some time with Daisy too, I want her to know I love her, and that she means everything to me, like Bo does", and he went to sleep, and then had the rest of the afternoon to himself, he finally accepted what happened to him in his accident.

End of: ACCEPTANCE: PART TWO:

**_Balladeer: Luke has to accept what happened to him, Friends, and Ackley is still out there, waiting to make his life a living hell, and Will Luke become the man he was before? Will he keep his promise and be a good person, and help everyone out? You think that Luke will be stronger now? I am taking odds on that! The next chapter of: Without a sound is next, y'all!_**


	4. FIGHTING BACK: PART THREE:

FIGHTING BACK: PART THREE:

When it was time for Luke to go home, Doc Appleby came in with a small hand held computer for Bo, Daisy, and Jesse. He explained to Bo, "This is a hand held computer, just speak into the mic, and it translate the simplest speech into text", and he handed it off to the Blond Duke, and Bo took it, and said speaking into the mic, asking, "Like this?" and the Elderly Doctor replied with a smile, "Perfect", and he saw Luke was staring at them waiting for someone to tell him what is going on, and Doc Appleby took the computer from Bo, and said speaking into the Mic, "Luke, I wish you would take a look at the American Sign Language School in Atlanta, it can help you seriously with your recovery", and Luke took a look at the screen, and he said loudly, **_"No thanks, Doc, that is not for me"_**, and he told Bo loudly, **_" I will be waiting for you outside"_**, and Bo nodded, and said, "OK, Cousin", then he faced Doc Appleby, and the Doctor had this to say to him.

"The newly Deaf always underestimated their handicap, and put themselves in danger", and Bo nodded, and said, "I will make sure that doesn't happen, Doc, thanks for everything", and he smiled, and said, "You're welcome", and he handed over the computer to Bo, and send him on his way, as the boys leave, the Elderly Doctor couldn't help but worry about the boys he knew since they were children, and then he shook it off, and went back to doing his rounds on his patients.

Meanwhile, Ackley was not pleased that Luke was not dead, and she read in the paper about him losing his hearing, and Parker said, "He is useless as a witness, and he won't be able to identify us to the Police", and Smith said, "Yeah, We should stay on track, we got one more job to do before we can hide out for awhile", and Ackley said, "Not until we can get Luke Duke in the open, and kill him, then we can do what we have to do for ourselves", and the two men nodded, and they went to make arrangements for killing Luke Duke.

The following week, Luke went back to see Doc Appleby, and his family was there, and Doc Appleby was busy examining Luke's ears, and he said with a sigh, "Luke", and Luke knew, he said loudly, **_"It's not good, is it?"_** Doc Appleby took the computer, and said into the mic, "The ears are still scarred, and infected, and I think that you should look into the school", and Luke asked lowering his voice, "What is my other options?" and Doc Appleby said, "Well, there is an experimental transplant…" and Luke said quickly, "I will do it", and Doc Appleby said, "OK, but look into the school first, the operation will be a last resort", and Luke nodded, and they thanked him, and they went home to have a pleasant afternoon to themselves.

Ackley was getting his weapon of choice out, a .44 Magnum Desert Eagle gun to use to kill Luke, and he was polishing it, and he was confident that he and his goons wouldn't miss killing Luke, and he thought to himself, **_"Luke Duke, You are gonna pay for what you did to me, and put me through"_**, and he continued to take care of his weapon, before he and his associates head out to do the deed.

The Dukes checked out the School in Atlanta, that Doc Appleby wanted Luke to attend, and it was a nice cherry place, and the Director, Ms. Livingston, greeted them, and got Luke settled, and then he hugged his family goodbye, and they knew that he was in good hands, and that they would have Luke back, not as he was, but partially. Luke was trying hard as he could, but he couldn't get the hang of it, and a couple of kids decided to help him, especially a little girl, named Melinda, who stole Luke's heart, and they all became friends right away.

Ackley and his goons found the school, and they saw that Luke, Bo, Cooter, and Daisy were outside practicing their signs, and Parker said, "He is always with his cousins and friends", Smith said, "We can't get close to them", Ackley said, "If they get in the way, kill them, if not, wait until they aren't around and then we do what we have to do", and they nodded, and they watched as Luke, Bo, Cooter, and Daisy went inside the school, cause it was cold.

It was a month later, Luke couldn't get the hang of his other senses, and he always found Daisy, Cooter, and Bo sneaking up on him, and they kept on practicing, and one day, Luke was going over signs with Melinda, and the kids, and they paused, and Luke saw them from behind his back, and caught them, and they were shocked, and they all smiled, and Daisy said as she signed, "You are getting better", and Bo said in agreement too, as he said as he signed, "Cousin, you will be out of here in no time", and Cooter said, as he signed, "No one will mess with you, Buddyroo" Luke said as he signed, "Thank you", and they signed, and said, "You're welcome", and they all hung out with the kids.

It was time for Luke to go home, and Miss Livingston said, as she signed, "I am sorry to say, but Luke has to go home, it was such a pleasure to have him here, and he learned our language like a pro", and Luke smiled, and he said simply, "Thank you", and she was in shock, and she said as she signed, "Your Lip reading is getting much better too", and then he saw Melinda sadly go off to the corner, and he signaled to Daisy, Bo, and Cooter, and they nodded, he went over to talk to the little girl.

Luke tapped Melinda on the shoulder, and he said as he signed to her, "I have to go", and Melinda signed, "I don't want you to", and Luke said as he signed, "I have to", and Melinda signed, "I will miss you terribly, Luke", and Luke got choked up, and he signed, and said as his voice was breaking, "I will miss you too, Darlin'", and he held out his arms to her, and she went into them, and they hugged, and Daisy, Cooter, and Bo were touched by the scene in front of them.

Things in Hazzard County were back to normal, and everyone threw Luke a "Welcome Home" party at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and no one treated Luke differently, and Daisy, and Bo were at his side in case things got out of hand, and the night went on without any problems. Luke was glad to be part of his hometown, and community once again, despite not being able to hear again.

One night, Daisy, Bo, Jesse, and Cooter decided to go out for a night on the town, and they tried to get Luke to go, and he didn't want to go, but insisted on them to have fun, they deserve it for being so good to him, and helping him with his recovery, and he said to them, as they were leaving, "I will be fine, now, scoot", and they nodded, and left for their fun evening.

Ackley and his goons arrived at the farm, and watched as the Dukes, and Cooter left, and Ackley said, "Let's do it", and his men nodded, and they went the back way, and they were gonna be successful on killing Luke, and getting away to their Hideaway.

Bo, Daisy, Jesse, and Cooter were on their way to Capitol City for a fun night of dinner, and dancing, and then they were talking about it, and decided until Luke feels up to it, they wouldn't go out without him, and Bo turned the "General Lee" around, and they headed back to the Farmhouse.

Luke decided to pay some bills, if he couldn't work on the farm like he used to, he could help out by doing some of the bills, and as he was doing that, the lights went out, and he got scared for a moment, and he went to change the fuse, and he went to the Fuse Box, he used his senses, like he did when he caught Bo, Daisy, and Cooter sneaking up on him, he was greeted by Ackley, and his goons, and they fought for awhile.

Bo and the others got to the farm, they saw a strange car, that didn't belong there, Bo yelled, **_"LUKE!"_** and they ran inside, and they went straight in the front, and they went to where there was sounds of breaking glasses, and chairs, and they hoped that they weren't too late to help Luke out.

Luke, Ackley, and his goons were going at it, and then after awhile Luke sucker punched the goons, and they hit the floor, and were unconscious, then he hit Ackley, he fell, and was unconscious besides his associates, and Luke grabbed Ackley's gun, he had it trained on his ex-Marine Buddy, he had tears in his eyes, deciding after all, he wasn't worth it, Luke looked up, and saw his family, who was smiling, that Luke outsmarted Ackley, and his crew. Luke had this to say to them.

"Say Hello and Goodbye to our old friend, Ackley, and his company", and Daisy, Bo, and Jesse hugged Luke tightly, embracing him and never letting go, the Brunette Duke smiled, and returned the gesture, meanwhile when this was going on, Cooter called Rosco, and his Deputies, and they got Ackley and Co out of the house, and Luke, his family, and Cooter managed to relax, saving what was left of the evening.

Ackley and Co. were convicted of 2 counts of Murder, Robbery, and Attempted Murder on Luke, the testimonies were very strong to help make sure that the crooks were Guilty without any doubts, and the Dukes celebrated with a small Celebration Dinner at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, Luke was just glad that things were getting back to normal in Hazzard County, if there such a thing.

End of: FIGHTING BACK: PART THREE:

_**Balladeer: Well, Friends, I am glad to see Luke is okay, and survived Ackley and his goons, but things aren't over yet? Will Luke be successful on getting back his hearing? Will his life be normal again? Is Hazzard County going to be continuing to be supportive towards one of their favorite citizens? Find out in the conclusion of: Without a sound, y'all! **_


	5. SUPRISES: EPILOGUE:

SURPRISES: EPILOGUE:

Luke was having his operation, and he was nervous about it, but one was nervous as his family, and Cooter, they were waiting around the Waiting Room, hoping to hear something soon about Luke, and what his condition is gonna be afterwards.

Doc Appleby and his staff were doing the surgery, and they were taking their time cause they didn't want to rush, and cause any damage while Luke was under his care, and the two hours were over, Doc Appleby said, "Good job, Everyone", and they cleaned up, and got Luke back into his room 4 hours later, after some new tests were performed, and then Doc Appleby went update Cooter, and Luke's family on how Luke is doing now.

Bo saw Doc Appleby come into the room, and this time he had a smile on his face, and Jesse asked, "How is my boy doing, Homer? Doc Appleby said with a smile, "I am very positive give the course, Luke will get his hearing back", and Jesse and everyone hugged each other, and they thanked the doctor, and he went to make his rounds on his patients, and before he left, he promised to check in on Luke later on during the day, and he left to do his task.

Later on the during day, Luke was resting peacefully, and Bo was at his bedside, and he said to Luke, "I am so glad to have you as my cousin, and brother, and I am glad that you are near me, I love the sound of your voice, cause it makes me feel safe, and even though that you can't hear me, I promise you, I will make it safe for you too, like you did for me, when we were kids, I love you, Luke, I wish you can hear me", and he took his cousin's hand into his, and looked sadly at his older cousin, and then he was in for a shock a second later.

"I love you too, Cousin, and I love the sound of your voice too, and I do feel safe with you", and he opened his eyes, and smiled at his younger cousin, and Bo smiled, and said laughing, "You can hear me? You can hear me?" and Luke smiled, and said, "Loud and clear, Buddy", and they hugged tightly, and then Bo rushed to get the others, and let them know about Luke being able to hear again.

Bo called out to everyone, **_"Hey, Guys, Luke can hear, he can hear!"_** and he rushed back to be by his cousin's side, and Jesse smiled, and said, "Welcome back, Boy", and Luke thanked them, and they hugged, and Daisy smiled, and said, "Hello, Luke", and she gave him a kiss, and he kissed her back, and said, "Hey, Girl, Speak to me", and Cooter hugged his friend, and said, "Good to have you around again, Buddyroo", and Luke said hugging his friend back, "Thanks for everything, Cooter", and then they spent the rest of the time talking and then they left to let Luke get his rest.

When Luke got out of the hospital, everyone threw him a big celebration when he got back to Hazzard County, and he enjoyed being around his loved ones, and friends, and even Rosco, he loved the fact that he has appreciation for the Deaf, and wouldn't take anything for granted again, and he worked as a Volunteer for the American Sign Language School in Atlanta, and he visited Melinda every chance he can, and they had a last friendship that wouldn't disappear for anything in the world.

One day, Luke and Bo were taking a drive in the "General Lee" for no reason, and then Cletus came up on them, and Bo let out a chuckle, and Luke said, "What's so funny, Cousin?", and Bo said, "Cletus is behind us, I ain't doing higher than 55 miles per hour", and Luke took a look, and grabbed the C.B., and said, "Well, Good Morning, Cletus, It's nice to see you so bright and early, we don't have time for chitchat, so we will be seeing you later", and Cletus said on the other end of the line, **_"I am sorry, but you have to pull over for cutting across "Private Property", so pull over"_**, and Luke and Bo looked at each other, and they knew what was gonna happen next, **_"OK, Buddy, we will pull over, there is a beautiful sight straight ahead"_**, and Cletus said on the line, "Oh yeah, where's that at?", and Luke said as Bo mouth the words along with him smiling, "Hazzard Pond", and Cletus said frantically, **_"Hazzard Pond!"_**, and he pulled to a stop, and the "General Lee" rushed past him, and Cletus got out of his car, angrily raising a fist towards them, and the Duke Boys were laughing like crazy.

Bo said as he looked over his shoulder, "It looks like Cletus is okay", and Luke said agreeing, "Yeah", and he suddenly had an idea, and said, "Hey, Bo, let's jump Old Sticks River", and Bo said shocked, "Lucas Duke! Are you out of your mind? You just got out of the hospital, and Uncle Jesse would skin us alive if anything happens to either one of us", and Luke said, "Come on, Cousin, let's have some fun", and Bo relented, and they did the jump, and headed for home for some of Jesse's Crawldad Bisque.

End of: SURPRISES: EPILOGUE:

_**Balladeer: Luke recovered nicely from his ordeal, and he loved the fact he can do the things he love once again, and he grew closer to Daisy, and Bo even more, and Jesse was glad to see that, and Luke has become even more considerate towards everyone in Hazzard, and he never took anything for granted again, and he helps out on Causes that are important to him, and not just him, but Cooter, Jesse, Bo and Daisy too, things are back to normal in Hazzard County once again, Come back again, Y'all, you hear!**_


End file.
